Watch striking or music mechanisms are complex, fragile mechanisms, and it is important to avoid simultaneously operating different functions, particularly to prevent the selection of several striking sounds or melodies, to modify the striking sound or melody selection when a striking sound or melody is being performed, or to start the performance of a striking sound or melody when a striking sound or melody is already being performed.
There exist protection mechanisms for minute repeaters, which are often complex, due to the complexity of the striking mechanism itself and to its dimensions.
EP Patent 2498148 dated 8 Mar. 2011 in the name of MONTRES BREGUET SA discloses a safety mechanism for preventing inadvertent actuation of the minute repeater control mechanism.